Of Hotties and Boyfriends
by LiveLoveN'LaughForever
Summary: Annabeth her best mortal friends are in New York City for a school field trip. What happens when the little group runs into Percy? What's going to happen? I'm not going to tell you, Click that Title button up there you will find out :D Enjoy!
1. Of Hotties and Boyfriends

**Hey Guys…well I know I haven't updated for a while and I'm sorry for that. I am currently having a bit of trouble with the next chapter and I'm not happy with the way my others chapters came out.**

** I might update in the next week or sometime soon. I'm sorry. But in the meantime, here is a little time filler for you guys. Enjoy!**

** _Line Break Awesomeness_**

Annabeth's POV:

I brushed my blonde hair behind my ears and rolled my eyes as Amber told the little group yet another corny joke. Huffing, my roommate caught my eye and opened her mouth to reprimand me about being no fun.

"Come on Anna, lighten up a bit! The school finally came up with a decent enough field trip to take us on! We came all the way across the country from San Francisco, to the city of New York!"

Amber brushed a strand of her dark red hair away from her eyes. She placed her tan hand upon mine and sighed sympathetically causing me to pull my hand away to muffle the giggle threatening to come out of my mouth.

"Girl, you need to get some fun into the party pooping mind of yours."

Blake squealed loudly causing all the customers in the quaint little coffee shop to turn and stare.

"You need a boyfriend, and fast" she turned to Amber and they both pulled their cells out scrolling through their contact list.

"I already have a boyfriend! And my name is Annabeth, not Anna or Annie or Bethie, or anything else." I insisted and sighed checking my watch for the 18th time this outing. We only had an hour until be had to head back to the hotel to meet the rest of the sophomore class and Sam was nowhere to be seen.

The tomboyish teenager was my first friend at the prestigious boarding school for Architecture. With her smarts and stubborn attitude, she could be my twin. She promised she would meet us half an hour ago and she was running late yet again. She was never on time, she reminded me of my boyfriend a lot of the times.

I brightened up as I thought about my goofy boyfriend. I was back in New York and I could go visit him during our free exploring time.

The girls sitting across from me dropped their phone and lifted their heads to stare at me. They were both so extremely sassy and girly that I have no idea how I ended up being friends with them. They were nothing like Sam for sure.

"OMG! You finally went out on a date with Alec?" Amber was referring to the school's notorious playboy Alejandro Daniels.

"Gawd! I was starting think you were like eternal maiden or something" I ignored Blake and shook my head vigorously.

"No!" I yelled. "I would never date that jerk!"

"Than who?" Blake asked.

"You don't know him, he lives here in New York actually."

"Right, the hot godlike black haired hottie you always rant about." Amber rolled her warm brown eyes. "Your _fake_ boyfriend"

"He's real," I stated stubbornly. "In fact, Sam has spoken to him on the phone before."

"Hey, where is she anyway?"

The bell chimed as the door swung open of the little shop and Sam rushed in. Her jet-black hair was wind swept and her striking blue eyes had a crazed look.

"Some senile old man is attacking a boy on the streets. He was holding pen, as if it would protect him in any way."

She gasped in between her words as if she had run all the way here. "I think we should call the police"

I shot out of my chair. "No! Don't do that. Let's go check in out" Something seemed familiar about the boy with the pen.

I raced out of the shop the 3 girls hot on my heels.

"Annabeth! Don't be nuts, the man has an ax!"

I ran across the corner and stopped dead when I saw Percy battling the Minotaur. I stepped into the concealed alleyway narrowing my grey eyes as I analyzed the situation. Our old friend was holding the ax he had in the Battle of Manhattan. The omega shaped blade glittered in the sun.

The girls shrieked my name as I raced forward and pulled my knife out of my sleeve.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. Need some help?"

Percy turned, most likely confused by the familiar voice. When he saw me his goofy smile broke out. "Annabeth!" Then he ducked as the Minotaur swung the ax. I rolled my eyes.

"Ill distract, you go in for the kill." I stepped forward and did a front flip dodging the weapon.

"Hey beef head!" The Minotaur swung his ugly towards me and charged. Pulling my Yankees cap on I disappeared from view but the stupid monster just kept charging right past me. Percy was a few feet ahead waiting for the Minotaur. He did a backflip landing on a garbage dump somewhere deeper in the ally and thrust Riptide in the furry beast's ribcage.

It let out a roar and disappeared into golden dust.

I watched quietly as Percy stepped forward. His footsteps were light and he moved with the stealth of an assassin. His green eyes looked around childishly looking for me. I snuck up behind him mischievously eyes glittering with anticipation. He swung around, demigod instincts taking over and stood still eyebrows raised slightly. I froze so he wouldn't find me and stared into his beautiful green eyes. They were comically wide and he pouted.

"Come on Wise girl! I haven't seen you in person for 2 months!"

I almost burst out laughing at his face. It was wide and innocent like a little five year old.

Blake, Amber, and Sam rushed forward scaring Percy half out of his wits.

Amber fluttered her eyelashes and giggled at my clueless boyfriend.

"Hi hottie" she flirted.

"Amber! We can't find Annabeth and your flirting with her potential kidnapper?" Sam looked freaked out.

"Come one, look at that face. Does it look like one of a kidnapper? Besides, he just took out some scary crazy guy with an ax! He's a hero!" Blake laughed and smiled brightly at Percy.

Percy scrunched his eyebrows together as if he had no idea what was going on.

"My name's Percy, not ho-…whatever you called me and Annabeth is fine. She just uh- went deeper in the ally to check thing out?" He sounded uncertain and uncomfortable.

I silently ran into the shadows and took of my cap before reentering the scene.

"Hey guys!" I walked over to Percy and he pulled me in for a kiss. I heard my friends gasp so I pulled away reluctantly.

Percy frowned and dragged me in front of him wrapping his strong arms around my waist. He nuzzled my neck and I slapped him gently.

"This is my _boyfriend_ Percy Jackson."

"Hi!" He said sheepishly.

Sam blinked and yelped in realization. Oh, you're Percy! We talked on the phone once! Do you remember?

His scrunched his nose in concentration and I turned my head to look at him.

"Samantha…right?"

"It's Sam, and yeah"

Blake and Amber were still staring at me gaping like fish.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies" Percy joked.

The girls composed themselves and laughed awkwardly.

"Ha, uh, I'm Blake and this is Amber. I guess you already know Sam and you obviously know Anna"

"-Beth" Percy finished for me. "Her name is Annabeth, she doesn't like nicknames." I nodded my head and huffed. Percy grinned at me and kissed my cheek

"Ugh, enough with the PDA," Sam groaned "and are you guys okay, who was that man and where did he go?"

"The coward ran off" I filled in "He was nothing but a crazy old guy."

The girl nodded accepting my story. I blinked than I checked the watch. 3:35, we were 5 minutes late.

"Oh My Gods!" I yelped, "We're late!"

We took off running dragging my extremely puzzled boyfriend behind me.

We arrived at the Crown Plaza out of breath and 10 minutes late. Luckily our chaperone was Miss Marina, and she was always 20 minutes late to meetings.

Percy grumbled a curse under his breath so I slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! And what the hades are we doing here?"

"I'm here on field trip. We'll be here for 5 days and we were supposed to meet here at 3:30. This is where we will be staying." I explained patiently.

My boyfriend pouted. "Awww, you can't stay my house?"

"I can," I admitted. "The teachers have a policy. If we have any close family or friend in the area we can stay with them but I don't want to intrude on Sally, she's so kind."

"You won't intrude! Mom loves you!"

"Wait a second, your Mom would let your girlfriend stay with you?" Amber looked confused.

"Well yeah!" Percy said. "It's not like we'll do anything" he was turning increasingly red.

I laughed at his face and scanned the crowd looking for a teacher. Instead I came face to face with the Queen of Mean, Diana Walter (A.N. No offense to those named Diana) Her face was caked with makeup as usual and she looked absolutely horrid.

"Hey hottie" she said to Percy. "What are you doing with the nerd and her crew of wannabees? Come join me and I'll show you a good time."

Percy growled. "Who's the wannabee here? And why do people keep calling me…Ha-? Ho? What's the word again?"

Diana laughed it off ignoring the jibe. "Come on babe, don't be stupid."

Percy ignored her and crashed his lips to mine. I kissed him back vigorously and pulled away after a while.

Diana looked at us with horror and glared at me.

"Prepare for your life to be social hell" I smirked and grabbed a iced coffee cup out of Amber's hand.

Smiling sweetly, I "tripped" over a stone and dumped the coffee all over the little princess.

"Oh Gods, I'm so sorry! Didn't see you there. Its like you were invisible" I smirked

"You know what, actually I'm not very sorry. Paybacks a b****."

I have been dying to take down Queen Mean's ego for a while has been making my life hell ever since she saw me. I know I probably should have been the bigger person and stopped but my pride kind of got in the way of that.

Diana stepped back and stuck her arms out like wings as if she would die if she touched her short coffee covered dress. She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off.

"I'm not afraid of you, I'm only afraid to be you" I winked and she stomped off.

Sam laughed and patted me on the back.

Percy grinned happily and turned back to me.

"So what do you say, will you stay with me? We only have 5 days together! And Paul can drive you here to meet your class in the morning on the way to school!"

I hesitated. "I'd be so much trouble for you guys." Percy groaned.

"Gods, how many times do I have to tell you this? Mom and Paul love you!"

I faltered at his puppy face and gave in. "Fine, but only if they say its okay"

Percy grinned and gave me a chaste kiss.

"All right, well you better ask your teachers for permission. I got to run, Mom is probably very worried. I'll ask her when I get home, Love you"

"Love you too." I said warily. He gave me a sweet kiss and waved to my friends.

"Bye Sam, Bye Blake, Bye Amber"

He winced as his phone started ringing madly and took off running home.

We all watched his figure retreat into the distance and I let a smile grace my face.

"Well? What do you think of him?" I asked

"He seems really cool." Sam said.

"I think so too!" Amber replied.

Blake sighed. "Yeah! And damn he's hot. How'd you get one of those, I want one of those!"

**_AWESOME LINE BREAK_**

** The End! Wow, that is probably the longest thing I have ever written. Well, let me know your thoughts and whether or not I should continue. Love you guys so much!**

** Bye,**

**LiveLoveN'LaughForever**

** P.S. 9 whole pages! Holy Hera!**


	2. Of Blue Cookies and a Hot New Guy

**_8/04/13_**

Hey Guys! Oh My Gods, I never expected the first chapter to spawn so many favs and reviews. I opened my email this morning and I found 32 emails about story favorites, author subscriptions, story subscriptions and I have never been happier. You guys are amazing! I love you! Anyways, it seems that you guys want me to write another chapter, so here it goes.

And Thank You To Everyone Who Participates In The Attack Of Emails I Found This Morning :D Love You All!

I told my dad and brother about this story this morning and my brother wanted to read it, so I let him. Sadly he got bored and walked away after the first two lines. Oh well, at least I have you guys :D

I normally wouldn't have time to write but what better do I have to do when I am stuck on an airplane with no T.V.

**8/06/13**

Sorry guys :D As you are reading these dated author notes I am currently in the process of writing chapter 2. Anyways, today is my birthday and I'm sorry I don't have time to update. I turn thirteen and I am celebrating w/ my family today. I also wont we able to update tmm because I have a sleepover w/ my friends. Point is, I will probably not be able to update till the 10th. Of course you guys will see these notes on the the 10th or less, but eh, I still felt like writing this.

Anyways, Here is the story :D

**-Line Break Of Awesomeness-**

_Percy's POV:_

I raced down the street panicking as I turned the corner. I mean, the last time I came home late I was in the hospital after a monster attack. In my defense it was 4 hellhounds against one half-blood. You can't actually blame my mom for worrying.

I pulled my cell out of my pocket and canceled the call. I couldn't actually pick the phone up, more monsters would just get in my way. My palms hit the door of the apartment and I raced in colliding into my mother who frantically checked me over for cuts and bruises.

"Mom!" I said "Im fine, but I need to ask you something"

She looked at me suspiciously and slowly sat herself on the couch.

"Can you get Paul?"

"Oh dear, this is bad" I blinked puzzled as Mom reentered the room with my stepfather in tow. They down back down on the light blue couch and looked at me with blank eyes.

"You're in trouble young man" Mom berated me softly.

"I didn't even say anything yet!"

"You were going to say you got in trouble with the school and that your getting expelled...again!"

I looked away from her disapproving gaze feeling guilty for nothing at all. My mom has that effect on me. I just cant help feeling sorry.

"Actually Mom" I said softly "I was going to say that I ran into Annabeth today. Her school is in New York for a field trip and she's allowed to stay with a a close family member or friend."

Mom's frown curled into a smile and she laughed.

"Oh well, of course she can stay here, she's always welcome here" Paul stated firmly.

Mom nodded in agreement than paused slightly to look at me "Also, instead of running home, you could have Iris Messaged me and told me you were okay."

"Oh...I didn't think of that"

"Of course you didn't, you are your father's son." Mom smiled.

Paul cracked a laugh.

I scrunched my eyebrows "What's that mean?"

"Nothing dear, Nothing at all. Oh and there are blue chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen. But don't eat too much, dinner is coming up soon"

Blue Chocolate Heaven! I raced into the kitchen plowing into the counter. I grabbed 3 cookies off the plate and wrapped it in a napkin running into my room.

"Oh, and Iris Message Annabeth and tell her she's welcome" Mom called into my room.

I stopped chewing a cookie and blinked. Oh yeah, I should do that.

_Annabeth's POV_

Miss Marina finally decided upon herself to show up and than she ushered us into the lobby.

"Alright, room assignments time" Miss Marina took a sheet of paper out of her Coach purse and grinned brightly. "Get with your roommates and come get your room cards"

Sam smirked and linked her free arm with mine. I laughed as she eagerly dragged me towards the teacher.

"You should tell her about your "boyfriend" Sam smiled. "I get a room for two all to myself!"

I rolled my eyes and punched her playfully. "Actually, I think one of Miss Perfect's cronies was suppose to have a room to yourself, I guess you're going to have to, I don't know, share with her?"

Sam's jaw dropped comically and she glared at me with such horror that I thought I would die of laughter.

"No! Not Tatiana!" she clenched her fists "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO STICK ME WITH ONE OF DIANA'S PETTY LITTLE FOLLOWERS?" Sam shrieked caused Amber and Blake to jump in shock.

"Sorry Sammy, but your right, I should go tell Miss Marina." I walked away deliberately slow so I could watch Sam have a total meltdown. Amber and Blake were sharing and everyone already had room assignments. Sam was _done_.

Miss Marina glanced up as she heard the familiar sound of shoes walking towards her.

"Ms. Chase" the young 25 year old teacher's eyes glittered knowingly. Anyone could recognize the familiar embarrassed young love expression."How can I help you?"

"Uh, my boyfriend lives in New York and I ran into him earlier. He suggested that I come stay with his family. Would that be alright?" I flushed but held her head high refusing to look like a silly lovestruck teenager.

"Well, your boyfriend's guardian would have to sign some paperwork to insure your safety, but it should be fine"

"Okay, I'll go call him" Miss Marina nodded her her "Can I use the restroom?"

"Can you? You can walk can't you, and Im sure you don't need any help." The women was young, sometimes fun and ditzy, but she was smart.

"May I use the restroom?" I corrected herself

"You may" Miss Marina smiled and sent her off.

I walked past her friends and called out behind her shoulder.

"Im heading to the bathroom. Be back later" she smirked as she felt Sam's cold glare burning into the back of her neck.

When I walked into the ladies room I quickly did a check of the stalls. I didn't want to be interrupted in the middle of an Iris Message, especially by a mortal.

I reached into her pocket for a drachma and jumped slightly when I heard my boyfriend call out my name.

Turning my head slightly towards the right, I was rewarded with the sight of Percy.

"Hey Seaweed Brain"

"Wisfe Gurlf" He mumbled through a mouth of cookies.

I rolled her eyes and crossed her arms glaring at Percy.

He smiled sheepishly and swallowed the load in his mouth.

"Sorry, Wise Girl" Percy wiped his mouth with a napkin. "My mom says your welcome to stay"

"And I got permission from my teacher, so we're set."

Percy smiled. "Ok, so when do I pick you up?"

I checked my watch. It was 7:00. "You can come now. Also, we're going to the Museum of Natural History tomorrow and we will have lunch there. After that, we are free to explore until 6:30, which is dinner. So I guess I'll meet you at the Crown Plaza at 6:30."

Percy nodded, his bright green eyes glowing.

"You could have just told me the plans for tomorrow at breakfast, but whatever. I'll see you in a few, love you Wise Girl"

"Love you too Seaweed Brain" I said, obviously irritated, deliberately ignored the jibe.

Swiping my hand through the mist, Percy disappeared from view.

~~~~~~~~~~~Percabeth 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A.N. I need some idea for scenes. Tell me if you have any ideas.)

Narrator's POV

Annabeth brushed her curly blonde hair and stepped out of the bathroom looking refreshed.

Pulling her demi-god proof phone out of her pocket she hurried to the door.

Not looking up, Annabeth crashed into someone causing them both to topple over.

Gasping, Annabeth was leaning over a teenage boy with bleached white blonde hair and typical surfer blue eyes. She stuttered at the sight of the hot new boy and blinked as he pulled himself up offering Annabeth his hand.

She shook her head, pride getting the best of her and stood up by herself.

"Sorry" she stated

"No problem" He replied. "I'm Ian"

"I'm-"

"Annabeth Chase" He finished for her. Annabeth stared at him uncomprehendingly."You are pretty famous around camp you know. Half of the most famous half blood couple of the time and Official Architect of Olympus. Not to mention I'm in your history and english class."

"Oh, you're a half blood" Annabeth nodded, her stormy grey eyes clearing up with realization. "And, sorry about not recognizing you"

"No hard feeling right? Oh and, son of Apollo at your service" he smiled.

"Well, I'll be sure to-" She paused as her words were cut off by a familiar voice.

"Hey Wise Girl, ready to go?"

Annabeth turned her head towards Percy greeting him with a chaste kiss.

"Uh yeah, Seaweed Brain, this is Ian, a son of Apollo"

"Hi" Percy shook the blonde's hand firmly. "Nice to meet you"

Ian smiled a bit sadly. "Yeah well, I'll see you around" He grinned at Annabeth.

Percy tightened his arm around his girlfriend. "Bye" he said with a noticeable bit of hostility.

"C'mon Wise Girl, let's get back to the apartment"

Annabeth shrugged him off. "Why were you being so rude?"

Percy blinked at her. He might not be as smart as Annabeth, but he knew that Ian guy was crushing on her.

"Sorry, I'm a bit tired" he answered. "We better start heading back"

The duo started walking towards the door and Annabeth waved to her friends and smirked at a glowering Sam.

"See you guys tomorrow" she called out. "Bye"

**Well, that is it for this time. It's pretty short and I would like it to be longer, but I don't have much time to update. I will give you guys at least 8 pages for the next chapter promise. Love you guys and don't forget to **

**_FAVORITE_**

**_COMMENT_**

**_AND SUBSCRIBE_**

**_BY ADDING A STORY ALERT_**

**_LOVE YOU ALL 3_**

**_-V.A.L_**


	3. Of Jealousy and Museums

**HEY GUYS! It's been forever since I last updated and I am extremely sorry for that. Just know that I love you all and I am so sorry that I have been so extremely busy. But, you guys don't to hear my excuses, so lets get in with the story. **

Annabeth's POV

The blaring sounds of the alarm stung my sound deprived ears as I scrambled off of Percy's bed, slapping the glowing digital clock on the nightstand. Looking back, I saw that my boyfriend was still drooling away soundlessly, hugging the pillow I placed in his arms in my absence.

I quietly snuck back into my room praying to Athena that by some miracle Sally would still be asleep blissfully aware of the night I spent in her son's room. Just as I was about to open the door I heard a kindly soft voice speak out

"Good morning Annabeth. Breakfast is on the table."

I jumped, spinning around sheepishly smiling at Sally. The women sat on the table holding a warm cup of coffee in her hands. More wrinkles lined her eyes from years of smiling and her brown hair was streaked with bit of gray, but she aged well and she was still beautiful.

I flushed and walked cautiously over to the table, my mind racing with ways to get out of trouble.

"No need to look so jumpy sweetheart, you have been through Tartarus and back with my boy and I would be naive to think that you haven't done more."

"We didn't do anything!" I yelped, mortified and pride wounded.

Sally smiled at me. "Just have some breakfast dear"

I nodded, head held high and let myself sit down on the mahogany colored chair at the table. I heard a creaking sound as Percy swung the door open, sluggishly stagger to the table.

"Morning..." he mumbled

"Sleeping beauty finally awakes" I smirked at him

"Good morning honey" Sally reached for Percy's hand dragging him onto the chair beside me.

I smiled at him and he let a smile grace his features. His messy black hair was swept away from his eyes and his bright green eyes. His gaze met mine and and the world seemed to fall from beneath my feet. He smirked at me breaking our short bond and Percy dove into his plate of bacon and blue eggs.

After breakfast, I shut myself in the guest room and walked towards the closet. I rummaged through my bag pulling out grey halter top. After throwing the shirt on, I stepped into a pair of shorts jeans throwing a weaved belt through the loops completing the look.

I don't understand the logic of fashion. It's not important to me but Amber was insistent that I wear "cute" outfits while Im living at my boyfriend's house. I'm sure that seaweed brain wouldn't care but I let Amber pick my outfit over Skype last night. Apparently the grey top brought out the color of my eyes.

I pulled my hair in a ponytail not caring enough to make it look pretty, grabbed my bag, and headed out the door of the room.

Just as I stepped pass the threshold I bumped into a familiar solid frame. I stepped back and smirked at my boyfriend. Percy smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck.

"I was just going to go get you" he grinned shyly "We should get going if you want to get to the museum on time"

"Yeah, ok. Lets go"

**- LINE BREAK OF AWESOMENESS...no...thats lame, **

**used it too many times..LINE BREAK OF DE CENTRY -**

We came to a stop at the front of the museum and Percy stared at the entrance

"Ugh, been here one too many times for a school field trip. I mean, the dinosaur is awesome and all, its just, its just too, you know...educational"

I covered my mouth muffling a laugh.

"Okay seaweed brain. I have to go meet my class, let's get inside"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the building where I saw my class standing idly by the ticket entrance. I turned to kiss Percy goodbye when I saw him stiffen. I swung my head around to see the boy from yesterday, Ian walking toward us.

**-Last Night-**

I rolled around in my bed tossing and turning unable to get in a comfortable position. Finally settling on my back, my head turned to this afternoon's even wondering why Percy was acting so cold.

My boyfriend had always been a little more than insecure. He was brave, and a hero, but in his own eyes, he was nothing but normal teenage boy. After thinking about it for awhile, I finally realized that Percy had just been jealous. Making up my mind, I sat up and swung my legs off of the bed. I tiptoes towards the door taking care not to hit the creaky floorboards. When I finally got to Percy's room and sneaked towards his bed.

"Percy?"

"Annabeth?" his voice came out incredulous as if he didn't believe that I cared enough to come see him.

"I can't sleep, can I join you?" I mumbled, grateful that it was dark so that he couldn't see me blushing.

I heard the bed groan as he rolled over to give me room. I slipped under the covers next to him and he turned to face me.

"You know you have nothing to worry about right?"

"What?" Percy brushed a lock of blonde hair from my face.

"You know," I whispered "about Ian, he could never compare to you."

Suddenly, the sweet kind boyfriend I knew stiffened and went away.

"I don't like him." Percy said firmly like a little kid.

"You have nothing to worry about. I want to be with you" I said gently.

He relaxed and pulled me closer to him, burying his head in my mop of curls.

"I love you" he said, his voice coming out muffled. I let a smile grace my face.

"I love you too"

"Good, because I will never ever let you go. If you break up with me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to get you back."

My heart melted and buried my head in the crook of his shoulder.

"I know that seaweed brain. Goodnight."

**-End of Flashback-**

"Be nice." I warned.

I spun around and smiled at Ian with the biggest smile that I could muster. It probably came out more as a grimace.

"Hey Annie, who's your friend?"

"It's Annabeth" we both snapped the same time.

I laughed. "Sorry, I just don't like it when people call me that. This is Percy" I gestured vaguely in his direction.

Percy jerked his head up and down in an acknowledging manner. Something that I noticed boys do a lot. Something about power or position. Boys...

"Bye seaweed brain" I said, smiling sadly and walked away with Ian.

"So that's the famous Hero of Olympus. Doesn't seem too nice."

"No, he's a sweetheart." I said, grimacing as I heard the nice girly voice slip out of my mouth.

"Not to me" Ian chuckled.

"Ha..." I said sarcastically. "Well uh, I gotta go meet my other friends.

I walked up the group and tapped Amber and Blake on the back. They turned and squeaked.

"Omg...heyy. How was last night?" Blake giggled

"Was he good?" Amber whispered.

"WE DIDNT DO ANYTHING...GEEZ...!"

Sam walked up behind me. "Who didn't do anything?"

"Annie and her third degree burn boyfriend..." Blake chuckled lightly.

Sam stared at me..."YEAH THANKS FOR LEAVING ME LAST NIGHT BY THE WAY!"

"Welcome" I replied briskly

I watched as my friend turned redder than a fire engine and walked off to find Ms. Marina.

By the time I walked across the room to my school group Ms. Marina was already talking.

"Stick together" she said "Cause I really don't want to have to sign the paperwork if you die or get lost"

Sam, Blake, and Amber walked up behind me. "What's so funny? What did we miss?"

I shook my head. "Just Ms. Marina being her silly self"

**Percy's POV**

I walked out the museum seething. Who did that guy think he was to just walk over and take my girl. Suddenly, fear started to replace anger and all I could think about was praying that Annabeth would never break up with me.

I rounded the corner stepping onto the lawn of Goode High School ducking my head behind the bush as the leader of my fan club walked past me. Alana Morris was a grade A pain the butt. If she saw me, she would grab me gab on and on about how she was so fat and ugly waiting for me to shower he with compliments.

Sweeping the grounds I decided the coast was clear and set off to find my group of friends.

The swim team was chatting in the corner arms around the various girls in the area. I swung my bag onto my shoulders and walked up to the guys.

"Hey man, where were you yesterday? You disappeared after lunch!" Jack strolled over, his hands entwined with his girlfriend's hand. Layla smiled shyly at me and waved her free hand.

"Eh, decided to skip a period but I got held up."

"How? Your imaginary girlfriends showed up?"

"A - SHE IS REAL, and B - Yeah...how did you know that? Are you physic or something?"

Jack stiffed a laugh "Nooo, Im half god"

"You are?" I yelped. Hey, In my defense it is very well possible in my world.

"Of course not. Dude, you feeling okay?"

"Yeah" I grumbled. "Im just peachy"

The bell rang out and Jack, Layla and I raced to class. We split at the first hallway, we all had different homerooms at totally different ends of the high school.

I slid into the classroom just as the clock hit 8:10 and Paul raised his eyebrows.

"Good Morning Percy, so glad you could join us."

"Sorry Pau- Mr Blofis. I had to-"

"I know Percy." he said. "Please, take a seat."

The classroom chuckled and my face burned red. This was going to be a long day.

**- Time Skip -**

I slinked into the last and my least favorite class of the day, English. My ADHD and dyslexia made it extremely hard for me to do anything in class. Alana strut up to my desk dropping her pencil on the ground next to my feet. She leaned over to grab it, unbuttoning her shirt by 2 notches.

"Percy" she purred "I didn't see you there. Hi"

"Alana, I don't have time for this. What do you want?"

"Oh baby, don't be like that." She pouted her fire engine lips and placed her sharp manicured nails on my chest. Her cronies stood behind her whispering to each other. Her violet prostitute dress barely covered her butt, I don't know why this school doesn't have a dress code.

I gently pushed her hands off and grimaced. "Seriously, I just want to make it out of this class alive. I already have a girlfriend and you need to back off"

Alana gasped "You have a girlfriend?" Her eyes filled with venom and she fingered her sharp knife worthy nails. "Don't worry Percy baby, You will be rid of her soon enough." Than she turned around, ponytail whipping my face, and huffed back to her seat.

Her followers exchanged worried glanced and strutted to their mistress. Suddenly the door swung open and a women walked into the room.

"Mr. Blofis went home sick" she announced. "I will be subbing you."

"He was fine this morning" a guy called out "What happened"

She ignored him and spun around stomping to the chalkboard. He nails scratched the board as she wrote down her name with a piece of blue chalk.

The board read, Mrs. Beastly. I'm not even kidding, and in case you were wondering, her name does fit her personality.

"Today, we will move onto the Greek Unit. We will discuss our first topic, the myth of Medusa. Medusa had sisters, monsters who are known as the gorgons. After Medusa was slain by the hero Perseus, the gorgons strived for revenge. Centuries later, Poseidon, the greek god of the sea sired child by the name of Perseus. Named after the son of Zeus that killed Medusa." A shiver went down my spine.

"Uh Mrs Beastly, the legend never mentioned another Perseus in any Greek Myth."

"Ah, yes, but this is a story that has not been told." fire burned in her eyes. "As I was saying, this child, at the age of 12 met Medusa and sent her to Tartarus yet again. At 16, he killed the gorgons and defeated Kronos, the lord of time." Sweat beaded my forehead and I glanced around the room focusing on the window.

"To this day, monsters still roam the earth looking for the boy seeking revenge. An impossible quest for revenge that I WILL ACCOMPLISH!"

Her skin molded off and the monster lunged at me, claws ready to kill.

**Okay..the end. That took awhile. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Love you all! **

**- Vanessa A. Lee**


	4. Of Monsters and Flirting

**Hahahah...well, tbh, i have nothing better to do so here is another chappie. Love you all xD**

**Annabeth's POV**

I slipped up to an exhibit on the wall, my brain furiously trying to interpret the story. I fought the urge to judo flip Ian as he sneaked up behind me.

"Hey!" He said loudly next to my ear.

I forced myself to jump and spun around to face him. I glanced up - yes up, sadly I'm getting shorter - at his blue blue eyes finding myself mesmerized in his gaze.

He rolled his eyes "You don't have to pretend to be normal around me. I know you sensed me coming the moment I stepped into the room." I snapped out of it quickly countering with a witty reply.

"Oh well, just didn't want the newbie to feel bad"

Ian feigned hurt as he placed his left hand over his heart. "That hurt me, that hurt me deep right here" He pouted at me tapping his chest. "I happen to have been at camp since I was 12."

"Really? How come I have never seen you around before"

"Cause when you were 12, you were too busy saving your boyfriend's butt"

I giggled - wait a second, I DON'T GIGGLE! Whats wrong with me? - and covered my burning face in my hands.

"We weren't dating than" I yelped

"Ha, could have fooled me"

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest and stomped out of the room, Ian trailing after me.

I stopped in front of the jungle exhibit eyes raking over the scene.

"Ha, remember that part in the Night at the Museum movie where the monkey has a slap fight with Larry?"

I stared at Ian blankly. "What?"

"Seriously? You have never seen Night at the Museum? Wow, what have you been doing? Living in a hole?"

I opened my mouth to reply but Ian beat me to it. "Oh, that's right. You have been too busy using that pretty blonde head of yours to save the world. You are brilliant you know that?"

Instinctively, I stood up straighter, pride getting the best of me. "Well, that Seaweed Brain honestly would be dead not if it weren't for me."

I sighed, trying to keep a little distance between Ian and I. I would be an idiot to not to notice that he was hitting on me.

Ian let out a low booming laugh. "True enough smarty pants"

I grinned. "Your a nice guy. The three of us, Percy, you and I should hang out sometime"

He grimaced. "Not sure that is such a good idea. He doesn't seem to like me much"

"He's just-" I trailed off, "jealous.."

Ian blinked, blue eyes widening comically. "Well, who could blame him, If I had a girl like you, I would hold on tight and not let go."

I stiffened at the straightforwardness of his tone. "Look, Ian, you're a really nice guy and all, but Percy-" I paused, unsure of how to continue.

"I get it" Ian seemed to be a little sad "I get it, I really do. He's your rock, and in many ways, your soulmate"

"I'm glad you aren't one of those assholes from school who just don't understand the word no"

He winked "Oh, I understood the rejection alright, but it doesn't mean I won't stop trying to change your mind"

Than he walked off leaving my brain reeling, trying to figure out WTH just happened.

**Percy's POV**

_Recap: "To this day, monsters still roam the earth looking for the boy seeking revenge. An impossible quest for revenge that I WILL ACCOMPLISH!"_

_Her skin molded off and the monster lunged at me, claws ready to kill._

I flipped backwards off of my chair stumbling to regain my composure as a Stheno, a gorgon sister, lunged towards me. I scrambled backwards grabbing my pen out of my pocket.

The class screamed, girls crying for help. I shot my glance at one of the boys, Samuel, in the class and he slowly stood up gesturing to the other boys. They slowly walked forwards pushing the girls to a corner on the far side of the room.

Stheno growled at them causing my classmates to scurry further away. I uncapped Riptide and a glowing foot blade appeared in my hands. I didn't know what the mortals were seeing right now, it could have been anything from a clown impersonating Joker or a mass murderer.

Alana squeaked. "OMG, Percy why do you have a sword?"

Stheno let out a loud cackling laugh. "Why, do we have another demigod in the midst?"

"Hey! It's me you want remember?" The gorgon turned back to me "Are you offering Perseus?"

"Let's see if you're strong enough to get past my blade first"

She eyes Riptide nervously, having felt the wrath of the blade before, she didn't seem eager to feel it again.

I walked forwards forcing Stheno into the chalkboard before dashing out of the classroom leading the monster away from the mortals.

I raced out the classroom skidding across the floor trying to stop the momentum when I realized that the gorgon had not followed me. I almost ran over the school administrator lying dead asleep on the floor. I had a strange feeling of deja vu and turned around to find the rest of the school asleep.

"Perseus" I head the familiar crooning of a Middle Easter accent. I forced myself to look down at my shoes as Medusa slinked closer to me.

I loud shriek came from the classroom and I bolted forwards narrowly dodging Medusa's talons.

I ran in to be greeted with the sight of Stheno holding Alana by the throat, claws poised on her neck.

I glanced at Samuel and he nodded his head in acknowledgement. Creeping up on the gorgon, he swept a shining celestial bronze knife swiping it clean against Stheno's back.

She shrieked in agony before dissolving into dust all over Alana and her "designer gucci shoes and expensive clothes".

I heard Medusa roar in anger as she heard her sister be sent to Tartarus yet again.

She lunged into the room and Samuel yelled "Everyone down! Whatever you do, don't look her in the eye!"

The teens' eyes all went glassy as the son of Hypnos put them to a temporary sleep.

Than, he promptly collapsed from using so much power. I mean, you exactly blame the guy, he put the whole school to sleep.

I ducked my head to the side and Medusa crept up the me crooning softly. "Perseus, just open your eyes and this lifetime of danger will be over. The Gods will control you like a pawn no longer and you will achieve Elysium." I jerked my head back to ground as almost giving in to her persuasion. She was right, I was tired of being used, but I couldn't leave Annabeth, not now, not ever.

Loyalty was my fatal flaw, it will kill me one day, but today, it kept me alive.

Anger coursed my veins and slashed blindly, sword hitting its target. I almost barfed as Medusa's head hit the floor once again, goo spilling all over the floor.

Remember that as a spoil of war, her eyes could still turn humans to stone, I pulled off my hoody and wrapped it over her head.

Leaving it one the ground I walked over the the son of Hypnos waking him. He sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes.

"Is it over?" he mumbled.

"Yeah, let's get out of here"

I helped him up and set him on the table, placing the head in a plastic bag wrapping it tightly before walking out of the school, Samuel leaning on my shoulder.

I wasn't too worried about the students, Samuel wasn't strong enough to have put them so deep into sleep they would never wake. Sooner or later they would get up. I already started to hear the groans of the teachers.

I fed Samuel a little bit of ambrosia and soon enough, he was already on his feet. He grinned at me sleepily and shook his head.

"Its was bound to happen sooner or later."

I laughed and we jogged of quickly as we began to hear the sounds of the police sirens in the distance.

**- LLLIINNNEEE BREEEEAKKKK OFFFF AWWEEESOOMMMENESSSS -**

(A/N Jayden c. yumari - its my line break of awesomeness...YOU CANT HAVE IT :P)

**Annabeth's POV**

I blinked up from my observations as I heard the loud high pitched noise of a police car raced pass the entrance of the museum.

I walked towards Ms. Marina speeding up my pace. Halfway towards the teacher, Ian joined me "Sounds like trouble"

Our mandatory museum time had already passed and Ian and I were the only student left still checking out the exhibits.

"Ms. Marina, Im going to leave now." I stated this briskly, heart speeding with panic.

"Ok" she said quietly. "Since you are staying with some friends, I will see you tomorrow. As for you Ian, hotel at 8:45"

We both nodded and sped out of the door. What happened to Percy?

**Ha ok...well its 10:25 and my dad is yelling at me to get to bed so, uh, yeah. Have fun reading this chappie. Baaaaaiiiiii**

**-Vanessa A. Lee**


	5. Of Percabeth and Taxi Rides

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...**

**SORRY BOUT THAT...IM SO VERY HYPER 2DAY! LOL! Tbh, I wrote this chapter on Wednesday, but I didn't feel like indulging you guys too much. xD I know, I'm mean, but its part of my charm. Anyways, what you didn't know didn't hurt you. And now thats its hurting you, here is your cure. HAVE FUUNNN! (BTW..BRAND NEW BOOK SERIES OBSESSION...MAXIMUM RIDE! )**

**Percy's POV**

Me and Samuel - ...I can hear Annabeth scolding me right now. Let's correct that... - Samuel and I reached the road on the outside of the school, walking away as fast as we could. I paused on the street, startled when I heard the loud shriek of my name being called. I spun around to be greeted with the sight of miss queen bee - yes you guessed it - Alana Morris.

"OMG PERCY? WTH WAS THAT?" she frantically ran up to me in her impossibly high heels. "YOU CANT JUST LEAVE ME HERE! YOU SEEM TO BE THE ONLY ONE WITH ANSWERS!"

Samuel grumbled next to me, finally standing firmly on the ground alone. "Yeah, cause I'm totally not here right now"

I rolled my eyes, forgetting that in the midst of that attack, I had just found a new demigod.

"Come with me" I said simply "Ill explain on the way"

"ON THE WAY TO WHAT?" she screamed

"I SAID I WILL EXPLAIN! NOW WALK!" my patience ran thin and a yelled at her. I mean, I don't usually loose my cool like this, but I was tired, from a long day of school and a way energy draining monster attack. On top of that, I had to grab Annabeth, get to camp, and than set up orientation for Alana, and on account of my luck, I'd be the one showing her around.

Alana whimpered and she scuttled forwards.

Samuel smirked and walked ahead of her, sauntering, as if he knew exactly where he was going.

As he turned left on the next crossroad, I yelled out "Right Samuel, the history museum is on the right "

He ducked his head and veered to the right. "Why are we going to the museum?"

"Annabeth" I stated simply

"Scary blonde is here?"

I almost chocked on my laughter "Yes, 'scary blonde'" I said in a mocking tone "is here."

"Whose Annabeth?" Alana snapped. Yep, she was back to being a world class b****. I really should scare her more often. Its nice when she shuts up.

"His ggiirrrrllllffrrriiiieeennnndddd" Samuel droned in a high pitched girly voice.

I reached over to slap him over the head, but his instincts told him to duck, so I missed. But hey, I was the one who trained him, so yah. Don't go thinking he's more awesome than me...Im just kidding.

"OMG, I haven't even met her yet and I already know that I'm so much better than her. I mean, Annabeth isn't even a real name. She must be so ugly, why are you dating trash, Percy baby?"

I fought the urge to backhand Alana and kept walking straight, eyes burning a hole in the sign in front of me.

Samuel smirked "Yeah, I wouldn't say that in front of her if I were you. You have a death wish"

I rolled my eyes as I rounded the corner, running smack dab into my girlfriend.

"Watch it" she snapped. Annabeth didn't look up from the ground as she stood back up, brushing the dust off of her really short jeans.

I looked behind her to see Ian standing there worriedly helping her brush the sand off her back. I started to see red.

"Now if you excuse me, I have some important things to-" She trailed off as she looked up to see me smiling amusedly at her.

"Oh, Percy." She slumped her shoulders for a second than suddenly, out of nowhere, her fist clench and she glares at me so fiercely that I shrink back, terrified. "WHAT THE HADES JUST HAPPENED TO YOU? ONE SECOND IM GLANCING AT AN EXHIBIT IN THE MUSEUM, AND THE NEXT THING I KNOW IT, I HEAR POLICE SIRENS IN THE DISTANCE THAT JUST SPELLS OUT TROUBLE IN DEMIGOD FORM!"

Samuel hides behind the Alana, making himself as small as he can be and the girl narrows her eyes critically at Annabeth.

"Sorry Wise Girl, you know I can't control it"

I try not to snarl as I see Ian smirk at me from behind her.

Her expression softens, well as soft as she can get when she's mad, and she pulls me into a hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. I thought someone died or something!"

My eyes widened in surprise, but I pulled her head against my chest hugging her back. My Wise Girl wasn't usually a big fan of PDA, unless it was life/death or she was trying to make someone jealou- oh...I get it now.

Excuse my slow Poseidon DNA for now, you can facepalm and yell at me later. I played along and stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head.

She pulled away and glared at me, her message was clear: That's enough.

Alana glared menacingly, well, she looked more like a Chihuahua trying to be scary, but you get my point.

"Hi Annie - Beth." she walked up to my girlfriend, heels clicking on the sidewalk. "I'm Alana, now please go away and get your hands off of my boyfriend."

I facepalmed...oh she was going to get it now. I reached forwards grabbing Annabeht's left wrist, realizing too late that she was a righty when her hand hit Alana right across the face.

The girl whipped her head to the right from the force of Annabeth's slap and she stumbled backwards, tripping on her heels and falling to the ground.

As much as I enjoyed it, I couldn't just leave a fellow demigod here to suffer, so I helped her up, painfully ignoring Annabeth's glare and turned back to the group.

Alana's manicured hand gently touched the side of her face and she looked so pitiful that I almost felt bad..key word - almost.

"We gots to get to camp" I stated.

"'Gots' isn't a word, Percy" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Sorry?" I squeaked, and sighed in relief when she burst out into laughter.

Ian..ugh that..that..I can't say it...kids are reading this. Ian raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Let's catch a ride with a Taxi"

I ignored him and let out my best taxi cab whistle as a yellow car passed us on the street.

When the car stopped Annabeth towards the rest of the little gang, glaring at Alana.

"Obviously, with 5 ADHD demigods, we won't fit in one Taxi, so Ian, Samuel, and...uh...she-devil, you get in this cab. Percy and I will take another."

Ian and Alana, obviously unhappy with the arrangement slid into the Taxi glaring at Annabeth and I.

I leaned into the driver's window and told him Camp Half-Blood's address.

"Are you sure?" The man asked "There is nothing there"

I nodded "Im sure, it's a great hiking spot."

The driver nodded uneasily, than took off.

As soon as the car left, Annabeth sighed and all the tension in the atmosphere went away.

"Poor Samuel...he's stuck with both Alana and Ian."

"Silly Seaweed Brian" she laughed and rested her head on my shoulder.

I wrapped an arm around her waist and whistled for another cab.

The car pulled up and Annabeth and I climbed in.

I spoke the address to the driver and he nodded, eyes sparkling with amusement, as if he knew something I didn't. Than he rolled up the privacy window between the front and the back, eyeing the position we were in.

Annabeth went bright red and buried her head int he crook of my neck.

"Well Wise Girl" I said amusement and she looked up "We might as well make the most of the time we have."

And then I kissed her.

**Samuel's POV**

Those jerks! Leave it to them to stick me in a cab with the most annoying girl in the world. I don't know about the guy, but Percy didn't seem to like him, so I was wary.

"So Sam, what's the deal with you and Percy? You guys never talk in school, now you're suddenly bffs?" Alana raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow at me. I blinked at her.

"Well, at a school with a strict hierarchy, it would be pretty impossible for a perfectly normal guy that you _girls_ call a geek, to be friends with a guy quite high in the social ladder."

Alana laughed "Well you are right. Being seen with you is degrading. Not social suicide but you aren't popular material. However, with my work and help, you could be."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee thanks. But i'll take a rain check." Of course, I was being sarcastic, but she didn't see it that way.

Than she turned to her other side "Hi cutie, what's your name?" 'hot surfer boy' looked puzzled

"uh...Ian?"

"Hi Ian, you seem to be pretty close to Anniebelle, what can you tell me about that little abomination?"

I gasped "OMG" I mocked "Alana knows a big word!"

"Yeah I know right? I don't know what it means, but I know it! I'm like, a total triple threat now. I pretty, smart, and amazing at singing" and than Alana went back to her conversation with Ian..."Wait a second...HEY!"

I restrained myself from bursting out in laughter and glanced out the window.

"Oh, stop here" I told the driver.

The cab came to a stop and I glanced at the monitor in the front and tossed the amount of money at the man.

Than I slipped out of the car feeling free of my ADHD and sat on the hill, waiting for Percy and Annabeth.

Seconds later, Alana and Ian joined me on the grass.

"Ewww, you expect me to sit on the ground?"

I clenched my fists annoyed out of my mind. "Yes Alana, stop being a baby"

"This skirt is couture! Im going to stand" Than she lifted her head proudly and stared ahead at the road.

A bright yellow dot started coming into view and I stood. "Well, they're here"

When the car came to a stop I watched Percy hand something, most likely money, to the driver and he tumbled out, Annabeth right behind him.

Percy's hair was mussed, his shirt was wrinkled and the pair's lips were red. I didn't take a genius to figure out what on earth just happened.

"Have fun. I recommend some place in the trees, secluded. You might want to get away from your friends first though." The cab driver ducked his head out the window and winked, than he drove away, dust trailing behind him.

Percy and Annabeth flushed the color of overripe tomatoes causing me to burst out laughing.

The scary blond girl shot me a glare and I winked at her. She could be scary when she wanted to, like earlier today, but for the most part, she didn't loose her temper on me. However, once that girl got mad, she didn't see white, only red. So everyone in a miles of radius of her was in danger. We were really good friends, she was, for the most part, like a little sister to me.

"Let's go" Percy gestured up the hill fixing his hair hoping to look less ruffled. Annabeth reached over and patting down his messy black hair. Percy smirked and pulled threw his arms around her shoulders, moving to stand behind her.

"Alright" I said, protectiveness kicking in "Hands off the girl and let's get going"

Annabeth glared at me and I grinned at her "Gotta protect my little sis, promised Lady Athena and Malcolm I'd save you from catching the stupid disease."

Than I sprinted up the hill and away from the teenage girl that I somehow started to care for. She was nasty when she was tired and she could get really scary when she was mad, but for the most part, I loved her like I was supposed to love my little sibling.

"WE ARENT EVEN BIOLOGICALLY RELATED" she yelled after me

"Still my little sis" I yelled back.

Alana stood at the bottom of the hill looking extremely confused, while Ian just shook his head and started up the hill to his and all of ours summer home.

Percy and Annabeth raced up the hill, running away as fast as they could.

"Okay...well I guess the orientation falls to you Ian"

Than I sprinted away...because no one wanted to be the one to show the new kid around.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I ran away from Alana as fast as we could the second we got to camp. We didn't wanna be stuck on orientation duty when we could be doing so much more...if you catch my drift.

We ended up at the canoe lake and I sat down dangling my feet in the water. Annabeth sat down next to me and I looked into the eyes of the girl I loved more than life itself.

"I love you" I whispered

She smiled and leaned in until out foreheads touched.

"I love you too" and then our lips met. Fireworks exploded and my brain just about melted. I didn't know my name, I didn't know where or who I was, all I knew was that I was kissing Annabeth Chase, the most amazing girl in the world.

I get it, its cheesy, but thats our relationship for you, not always the best because we had our ups and downs, but at moments like this, it was perfection.

Her hands went around my neck and tangled in my hair. I wrapped my arms fully around her waist picking her up onto my lap. Than I had an idea, an extremely Percy worthy idea.

I shifted so that my back was to the lake and than I leaned back and we tumbled into the water.

Annabeth broke away and resurfaced, gasping for breathe. She glared at me for a second keeping a pretty convincing poker face than she reached over, slapping me lightly across the chest.

I ducked under the water, grabbing her ankles and pulling her under. Her face was so comical that I almost started a laugh attack, but than I realized that she couldn't breathe so I put an air bubble around us.

"Jerk!" It was the first word that came out of her mouth when she caught her breathe.

"Well than you must really like jerks, cause your dating one" I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed, one of the greatest sounds in the world.

I pulled her closer - yeah, I know, I do that a lot - "Now, where were we?"

**Haha, nice way to end a chapter, a cute Percabeth moment. In 4 chapters, I have received 74 followers! I couldn't be happier. For the people who actually read author notes..I have made an account for you reader. A s k . f m is a site where people ask account users questions. If you would like to check it out...link down ****dere.****Feel free to ask me questions if you want too. Right now...my wall is empty..very sad...so COME ALONG AND ASK ASK ASK! Also..I am so glad to have 72 followers and 50 favorites...but its sad when I only have 24 reviews...it kinda breaks the awesome chain...so yeah...ASK AND REVIEW. Wellll...see you next time xD**

**ASK ME QUESTIONS ****_ a s k . f m /LiveLoveNLaughForever (take out the spaces)_**

**REVIEW!**

**AND OF COURSE...FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! WELL..FOR THOSE WHO ARE NEW TO THIS...LOVE YOU ALL**

**-LiveLoveN'LaughForever**


	6. Of Camp Half Blood and Claimings

**Hey Guys, well, break is ending tomorrow so I thought i would get one last chapter in. **

**Disclaimer: I do not PJO...the brilliant yet trolling Rick Riordan does. (I have school tomorrow and I will not be able to update this much. I will try to update when I can. )**

Alana's POV:

I can't believe they just left me here. I mean, who does that. If that Ian boy runs off, I will scream bloody murder (I live in England for 2 years ok? The lingo rubs off).

"Yeah ok, well let's start the orientation."

He starts walking towards a strange U of cabins in the distance.

"Back before the Second Titan War, there were only 12 cabins. Each of them were for a certain god or goddess on the Olympian Council. The 12 olympians."

I rolled my eyes. "Look, I don't care, just tell me where Im staying and where we are supposed to eat, than leave me be. And I still don't know what you mean by gods. They don't exist."

Ian grunted. "Yeah well guess what princess, we don't know where to send you unless we know your parentage. Also, its Gods with a capital G. Look, the greek gods are real. This whole camp is living proof of that matter. We are all demigods. Children and products of Gods having love affairs with mortals. You ever wonder why you were missing a parent?"

I blinked. "Yeah, ok whatever. I guess this explains all the monsters I have been seeing. I'm not crazy" I flipped my hair. "Well than, where am I suppose to stay?"

Ian huffed. "Hermes Cabin, for the undetermined. You will probably be claimed at the campfire tonight."

I scanned all of the cabins cluttered around and stopped at the sparkly pink cabin. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"This one" I stated "I am absolutely sure that it's this one"

"Aphrodite?" he smirked "Sure seems like it."

"Who's she?" I pursed my lips

"Goddess of Love and Beauty"

I straightened my spine. "Yeah, it's probably her. I mean, I have only ever had a father. But daddy is the best"

"Trust fund baby" he snorted.

"You like that?" I stepped closer to him "I'm aiming for Percy, but a detour won't hurt."

Ian gulped and stepped back. "Uh, personal space."

I pouted "Don't be like that." I mean, you can't blame me. He is as hot as the sun.

He pointed in the direction of a cabin laden with a caduceus. "Go there. Someone else will finished your tour"

Than he ran off.

**- Line Break - **

I followed the crowd away from the mess hall towards the campfire after dinner. Sighing I sat down next to a hot brunette guy. He looked at me nervously and scooted away.

"Campers" Chiron - half horse half human, I know right? crazy- pounded a stick on the ground.

The campers quieted down and the flames dimmed.

Percy stood up and waved as the crowd roared.

"Hey guys, it's good to be back! So today, we recruited a new camper"

The crowed roared with applause.

"So with all do respect, let's welcome Alana Morris."

"Might as well make her feel welcome before you start to hate her." Annabeth stood up and completed her boyfriends sentence.

I ignored the blondie and stood up waving at the people. Than suddenly, everyone gasped.

"A heart?" someone called out

"Yeah! Who's that?"

"Aphrodite! Duh. She's the goddess of Love"

"No, her sign is the dove!"

Annabeth yelled out "Hey! Quiet down!"

The noise leveled reduced to whispers and I frantically tried to figure out what on earth was going on. I saw a soft pink glow reflecting on the ground and I glanced up to find a bright pink heart floating over my head.

"Alana was claimed by the Greek Goddess Eos. She is the goddess of dawn. The claiming does make sense however. Eos was cursed by Aphrodite to have an insatiable taste for men after she was caught with Ares. Explains why she goes around flirting with every guy she knows."

I flushed bright red. "Look, this must be a mistake!" I shrieked. "I am totally the daughter of Aphrodite through and through!"

A group of pretty pink girls giggled "Uh, no. Aphrodite is about spreading love and appreciating beauty. Not being slutty." A Cherokee girl stood up and glared at me. Despite her skin color she was still very pretty. A hot blonde stood up and hooked her by the waist pulling her back in her seat.

"Calm Piper" superman stated.

"Look, gods don't make mistakes. Now I have to start making another cabin for you. The first daughter of Eos at this camp." Annabeth grunted and slumped back onto the bench, glaring fiercely at me. "In the meantime, you can bunk in the Aphrodite, if your welcome. If not, you can sleep in Hermes." She smirked and put her head on Percy's shoulder.

Piper yelped "No! She is not staying in Aphrodite. Over my dead body."

"Well than I guess your in Hermes." Chiron smiled warmly at me. I doubt that man could be mean to anyone.

"Ugh! No! I am staying in Aphrodite whether you like it or not!"

"You aren't an Aphrodite! You can't stay" another girl shrieked.

"Oh, I wasn't sorted into Aphrodite? Im sorry, I didn't get the message. What is this place? Hogwarts?"

Chiron cut in. "Sorry child. You are stuck in Hermes."

I huffed and stormed away from the campfire. I don't care, whatever it takes, I will get into that cabin.

**Percy's POV**

The campers dispersed after campfire until it was only Annabeth and I sitting in the stands. She rested her head on my shoulder and I brushed a strand of her honey blonde hair out of her eyes.

"She annoys the Hades out of me" Annabeth grumbled.

"I know Wise Girl, believe me, I know."

"Why on earth didn't you just ditch her and run"

"You know that would be wrong" I kissed the top of her forehead.

"Stupid loyal moral Seaweed Brain."

I let out a loud laugh.

"You know you love me" I teased.

"Yeah, and I have no idea why." She glared at me.

We sat in a comfortable silence, arms wrapped around each other.

The sounds of nothing were ruined when Annabeth's phone started ringing.

She pulled away and picked up the phone.

"Annabeth speaking." I watched curiously as my girlfriends shot up, eyes wide with surprise. "Oh, oh my gods. Ms. Marina. Yeah, yeah, he's with me. Ian is fine. Yeah, he probably won't be back tonight. Uh-huh. Ok, sorry. Bye"

"Ian wasn't planning on staying at camp tonight? Forgot to tell the teacher huh! " I grumbled his name unwillingly.

"Yeah, told the poor women he would meet the class for dinner. She was having a panic attack. So what happened at your school? Do Paul and Sally know you are here?"

"Well..OH MY GODS. PAUL!"

"Percy? What happened?" Annabeth enunciated each word with a poke to my chest.

"Medusa...gorgons...OH MY GODS...PAUL!"

Annabeth stared. "Medusa? Percy he could be stone and we are sitting here doing nothing!"

I ran into my cabin, Wise Girl right behind me.

"Do you have a drachma?" I gasped slightly, bending over the fountain.

She handed me the coin wordlessly and I tossed it onto the water.

"O fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Sally Jackson, Upper East Side, Manhattan."

Annabeth didn't comment. I told her the story of the rainbow goddess and the cloud nymph.

My mother showed up in the mist, sitting on the couch.

"Mom!" I yelled.

She looked up at me, relief flooding her face. "Honey, oh you're ok. I came home from shopping to find Paul knocked out cold, huge red bump on his forehead. Then when he wakes up, he started blabbing about Medusa and Gorgons, oh Percy, you had me so scared!"

I blew out the breath I didn't even realize I was holding.

"Oh good, he's with you." I brushed away the panic rising in my chest. "I thought Medusa turned him to stone or something!"

"Nope, I'm still flesh and blood." I heard my stepfather's voice from the right and he walked over to the couch. "My head hearts like cra-"

"PAUL!"

"-kers..crakers...my head hurts like crackers...but I'm okay." He looked over nervously at my mom and she nodded approvingly.

"Mom, I can swear like a sailor. You don't have to treat me like a baby." As soon as I said it, I regretted saying something so terrible to the women that raised me.

Annabeth slapped above the head. "Don't say that to your mom."

"I know" I said sheepishly. "Sorry."

Mom gave me a sharp look but smiled all the same. "Ok dear, is that all you needed? Oh and, are you going to school tomorrow?"

"They got the school fixed. There wasn't too much damage. Just some broken chairs and tables." Paul added

"Yeah, I most likely am going to school than. Love you. Bye Mom. Bye Paul!"

She waved and cut the connection leaving me in standing alone with Annabeth. A guy and a girl of different parentage aren't aloud to be in the same cabin alone. But, it's not like it has ever stopped us.

I grinned at the girl standing next to me and she punched my arm. "I have a cabin to design Percy. Not now." Then she walked out the door.

**- Next Morning - **

I tumbled out of my bunk crashing into the nightstand. A bump jarred my vision and I sat up spouting extremely colorful words. As soon as my pain fest was over, I slapped the alarm off and jumped over to my drawer.

I put on my orange Camp Half Blood shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Than I grabbed the emergency school bag and stepped out the door of my cabin. Remembering to close the door I spun around, pulled the knob towards me and turned around to find Annabeth sprawled on the deck.

"Gee Perce, thank you so much for hitting me in the face with your bag."

"Sorry Annabeth." I winced, embarrassed for hitting a girl.

"Whatever. Let's get going. Alana and Ian are waiting at the hill"

We took off racing for the hill. Last second, I sprinted up behind my girlfriend and grabbed her waist tumbling the rest of the way.

"Percy! You cheater!" Than we both burst out laughing while out classmates watched us, extremely puzzled.

We walked onto the road as the taxi we called came to a stop in front of us.

Our little group squeezed into the car handing the driver the address of our 2 school destinations.

First, we came to a stop at the Crown Plaza and Annabeth waved before leaping nimbly out of the cab with Ian.

When the door shut and the car sped away, Alana scooted closer to where I was sitting and winked.

She was wearing a camp half blood t-shirt and the same short skirt as the day before. Alana had cut the orange shirt until it only reached her belly button and her belt-skirt was the same navy blue as always.

I let out a uncomfortable squeak and scooted further away. The game of cat and mouse continued for awhile until I couldn't take it anymore and tumbled into the shotgun seat, scaring the driver out of his wits.

The car swerved but righted itself as soon as the taxi driver calmed himself.

He shot me a dirty look and returned to driving.

"Percy, darling, are you ok?" Alana fluttered her eyebrows.

"Er..no! Please leave me alone!"

The car stopped in front of Goode High School and I handed the man the carefully counted number of bills I had matched to the monitor. I slipped out of the car not bothering to wait for Alana and ran into homeroom.

Paul smiled at me, surprised that I was, for once early for class. "Hi Percy, how was camp?"

"Pretty cool"

The bell rang and students came flooding into the classroom. And then by day of torture began.

**Haha, sorry. This chapter really wasn't that good. But I just wanted to squeeze another chapter for you people and this was the best I could do. So, what do you think of Alana as a daughter of Eos? Let me know your thoughts, and don't forget to **

**Read**

**Review**

**Like**

**Favorite **

**Follow.**

**ALSO, VISIT MY ASK . FM**

**ASK ME QUESTIONS**

**LINK ON LAST CHAPTER.**

**LOVE YOU ALL XD**


	7. Of Delphi's Strawberry Farm and Fighting

**Hey, guys. I'm back with another chapter! I'm watching the vampire diaries just as I am writing this :D Almost done with season 4...going to try the Originals when I am done. xD Well...on with the chapter.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

As soon as I stepped out of the car, I waved to Ian and walked towards the crowd. I spotted Sam and Blake chatting off to the side and slinked up to them.

"Hey!"

"Hey Annie!" I glared at my girly friend "Guess what! Ms. Marina said that we were visiting a local school. Perhaps it's 'Percy's" she winked at me and giggled.

"What's the school called?"

"Idk..but we will see when we get there huh?" Than she flipped her blonde hair and sauntered off to flirt with the group of jocks in the corner.

"She is so irritating sometimes" Sam shook her head fondly. "I have no idea why we hang out with her and Amber."

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ LATER ON ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

"Kids!" Ms. Marina called us over and the students moved to the teacher.

"Today, we will be visiting Goode High School. They have invited us to attend a workshop. Sword fighting, gymnastics and more. This workshop will be sponsored by Delphi's Strawberry Farm. Campers from their athletics camp will be coming to run these exercises."

I perked up at the mention of Camp Half-Blood's cover name. Ian came up behind me.

"Looks like we'll be seeing more of camp." he whispered

"Can't wait"

Ms Marina and the rest of the chaperone teachers shuffled us into a bus. I slipped into a seat next to Sam and smiled at her.

"Hey Annabeth"

"Hey Sammy" I smirked at the glare on her face

"This sounds pretty interesting. The whole workshop you know."

"Yeah. I'm actually really excited."

"Why? Does Percy go to Goode?"

"Well, you'll find out"

The bus pulled up in front of the school and a bunch of staff stood at the front ready to welcome us. I waved back at Paul as he greeted me.

Everyone skipped out of the bus groaning. The girls hung in the back and looking around critically. Goode was a public school but they were all used to the prissy private we attended.

All of the teachers ushered us into the entrance and into the auditorium.

Sam, Blake, Amber and I set ourselves into one of the velvet chairs into the second. I scanned the rest of the room and smirked as I saw a familiar mop of black hair.

He grinned at me and waggled his eyebrows causing me burst out into laughter.

My mortal friends paused their conversation to gape at me, confused as to why I was suddenly chuckling.

I let my grey eyes turn icy and raised an eyebrow menacingly. "What are you looking at."

They raised their hands in surrender and inched backwards in their chairs.

I scoffed at my friend's faces and they slowly, one by one, started to crack up.

The shrieking sound of a mic brought us all back to earth. A older man stepped onto the stage and the student of Goode High immediately simmered down.

The man held an aura of power and authority. His eyes were calculating and he wore a black Armani suit. Not a crease nor hair was out of place.

He was, for a lack of better words, intimidating, to others who didn't know any better.

But with what I have been through, he didn't scare me.

"Students of San Francisco School Architecture. Welcome to Goode. Now before we start, I have something I need to address with my students. Sophomores, today we have one of the top schools in the US visiting our building" He paused to scan the crowd. "We will set a good first impression and you will not cause any trouble for our guests. Now that we got that put of the way, why don't you take over."

The principle handed the microphone to a familiar Son of Jupiter, Jason.

"Hey guys! So uh, the orange shirts on the stage are here today to teach you how to have fun outdoors. We will be doing a huge range of activities from sword fighting to archery. This will be run in many different stations. Since your 2 schools are such a big group, you will be divided into 2 and rotate to different stations. At every station you will receive points based on your group efforts and succession. To spice things up a bit, we're going to make this girl vs boy."

The auditorium burst into excited chatter, guys acting like idiots, pounding each other on the back.

Piper took the mic from her boyfriend.

"Please quiet down" her command washed out in waves of power. I fought the overwhelming urge to shut my mouth and stop speaking for the day.

"Now that you have all stopped talking, we can actually get this plan in action. It won't help you win by trash talking each other. Actions, not words. Now first, lets have the Men of Goode and Ladies of San Fran step outside into the Gym. You're first challenge is sword fighting. The Ladies of Goode and Men of San Fran will be outdoors. Your challenge is archery. You have your challenges, now run off, may the best group win."

Sam and I jogged out of the door and sprinted into the gymnasium door.

I broke out into a large grin as I spotted Malcolm standing in the corner with all of my half-siblings.

I started to walk towards them when I felt a strong pair of arms wrap tightly around my waist and spin me around.

"Percy! Put me down" I yelped and punched him in the arm when he set me back on the ground.

Sam chuckled and walked straight past me completely leaving me with my stupid impulsive boyfriend.

He gave me that goofy grin that I had, over the time, grown on me. I use to hate it, made me feel like he knew something that I didn't, and that didn't make me very happy.

"Well, I'm going to go greet my siblings, you can come if you would like" Translation: You better come. They already don't like you, don't make them think you are rude.

Percy glanced warily at my sisters and brothers. Malcolm returned the look with a glare. I still haven't quite figured out how I was going to get Percy accepted in my family. My mother and half siblings never like him, claimed that they never would. I took that as a challenged. Nothing is unsolvable.

Dragging Percy behind me, I squeezed his hand comfortingly and stopped in front of Malcolm.

"Annabeth" Malcolm broke into a grin and tugged me into a light embrace.

"Hey Percy" I mean, its not like Malcolm hated him, he just hated the idea that I was dating him.

Malcolm was one of the few in my cabin who didn't fully hate Percy, and I intended to keep it that way.

"Malcolm" Percy returned. He glanced nervously around "Don't kill me"

"Oh, I won't kill you. Just don't hurt her." One of my older brothers Jake grinned at Percy. "If you do hurt her, I won't kill you, I will torture you slowly every single day until you are on the brink of death. Than I will heal you and start all over again."

Percy squeaked but stood firmly, okay, maybe not firmly, but he was still standing.

"I would never hurt her intentionally. I love her." I took his hand and he turned to smile at me.

Jake scoffed. "Okay, whatever."

Malcolm laughed. "I think we should get this workshop started."

Percy and I scurried back to our seats and waited for Malcolm or Jake, alternate cabin leaders in my absence, to take charge.

"Quiet" Jake bellowed.

All of the students quickly quieted down.

"I'm Malcolm and this is Jake." My brother paused to scan the crowd settling his authority. "Today, we will be your sword fighting instructors. As-" Malcolm blinked as he was cut off.

"You? What could a loser teenage boy teach us that we don't already know? If you're going to teach us something, why don't you get an adult to do it?" San Fran's head jock Alejandro Daniels stood smirking at the crowd.

"Well, why don't you come down and show me what you know." Malcolm's voice was scarily calm. Icy grey eyes leveled at the idiot.

Percy shook his head wildly in his seat next to me. "He is as good as dead."

Alec (A/N- I will refer to Alejandro as Alec from now and on) made it to the bottom of the stands.

"If I'm going to show you just how strong I am, I can't fight a weakling like you" Malcolm raised and eyebrow at the jock's cocky tone.

"Well, why don't you just try. You will never know till you find out right?"

"Fine. But don't take it too hard when you loose. Im a champion fencer."

Malcolm guffawed at Alec's tone. "I'm not too worried" and with that, he threw a practice sword at Alec. "Less talk, more play"

Alec smirked and lunged forwards at my brother. Malcolm step sided watching amusedly as Alec stumbled to regain his bearings. As soon as he spotted my brother, he lunged again and again. Malcolm just kept moving around in circles to avoid the clumsy swings.

After awhile, I recognized his strategy. Tiring out the enemy. Stay on defense and when the opposing team is weak, strike.

Alec growled. "Face me like a real man. Stop dodging and fight!"

Malcolm sighed. "Fine" Than he swung, glittering silver blade aiming towards the hilt of Alec's sword.

Fear grew on Alec's face and he raised his blade to block Malcolm's. Catching the blade on the hilt, my brother twisted, using the disarming maneuver on the unsuspecting teenager who was silently screaming. The sword clattered on the ground with a clang.

The gym was silent. "Anyone else?'

On normal circumstances, Malcolm wasn't that talented of a sword fighter. But against and amateur, he was pro.

My brother was more suited to battle plans.

"Now, let's give you guys a real example as to what sword fighting is all about."

"Percy, Annabeth, care to give a demonstration?" Jake gestured forwards in a question.

We looked at each other. "Sure"

Racing down the aisle, we reached the floor in record timing.

"You can use your swords. Mist will conceal it"

Jake tossed me a balanced sword as Percy pulled out Riptide.

"You're going down Seaweed Brain."

"We'll see about that"

**OKAY...DONE WITH CHAPTER 7. MY REVIEWS ARE STILL AT A PRETTY SAD #. I HAVE 112 FOLLOWERS...I beg of you guys to review more. I love you all. Now, I realized that with the # of new characters I bring in every chapter. It might be a little confusing. So I have created a list.**

**Enlighten yourself by clearing your mind:**

**Amber: First appearance in Chapter 1. Mortal friend of Annabeth Chase.**

**Blake: First appearance in Chapter 1. Also mortal friend of Annabeth Chase.**

**Sam: First appearance in Chapter 1. Another mortal friend of Annabeth Chase.**

**Diana Walter: First appearance in Chapter 1. May or may not be included in the rest of the story. Flirted with Percy. Mortal.**

**Ian Mikaelson (Reference to what? Anyone guess? You can give me a one shot prompt that I will write out and post. First person to guess wins :D) : First appearance in Chapter 2. Interested in Annabeth. Demigod son of Apollo. **

**Ms. Marina: Mentioned in Chapter 1. First appearance in Chapter 2. The main chaperone of San Francisco's School of Architecture. There is something special about her. Keep your eyes open. **

**Alana Morris: First appearance in Chapter 3. Queen Bee of Goode High and pursuing Percy. Daughter of Eos.**

**Samuel: First appearance in Chapter 4. A demigod friend of Percy's and un biological brother to Annabeth. Son of Hypnos.**

**Alejandro Daniels (Alec) : Mentioned in Chapter 1. First appearance in Chapter 7. **

**OH, AND WHO DO YOU THINK WILL WIN THE PERCABETH SHOWDOWN? **

**LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHT IN THE REVIEW SECTION DOWN THERE.**

**\/**


	8. Of Cheaters and Rematches

**_Heyyy Guyyssss...didya miss me? I betcha you did. Anyways, your wait is over. ENJOYYY!_**

**_Last Time on Hotties and Boyfriends:_**

**_"You're going down Seaweed Brain."_**

**_"We'll see about that"_**

Percy's POV

We circled each other, glare never leaving the other. Annabeth's stormy grey eyes turned cold, like the soft fluffy snow falling to the ground swirling into a hail storm.

The gymnasium grew silent. Dozen pairs of eyes watched us like a hawk watching its prey.

Without warning, Annabeth struck like a viper, and our swords clashed against one another. _Up, down, parry, strike, _we moved around the room in a deadly lethal dance.

I hit the hilt of her sword but she pulled away, blade grinding against mine. She ducked as my blade swung at her head and countered with a blow to my feet. I jumped over the moving sword and flipped backwards onto the stand aisles.

Breaking my concentration, I smirked at her momentarily before jumping down the stands, landing on the soles of my feet.

She grinned at me. "You want to play tricks? Ok." She did an aerial, kicking the sword out of my hands. I stumbled backwards from the impact and raised an eyebrow.

I feinted right and ducked left grabbing the hand hold of her sword, wrenching it from her hands.

Annabeth crouched and somersaulted under my arm grabbing Riptide. She rolled on her back just in time to block my strike. Annabeth kicked to get up but I quickly pinned her down.

My hands fastened on her wrists trapping them to the floor and my knees pinned her feet down. Only then did I realize the awkward position we were in and what it must have looked like to the people passing by.

The gym burst into loud applause. Ferocious groans came from the group of jocks in the corner, hating the attention being drawn away from them.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to Annabeth's and let go of her arms. She wrapped her hands around my neck and returned the kiss. I felt her hand lock tightly around me and she tumbled over, landing so that I was the one pinned underneath. Straddling me, she effectively nailed me the ground.

The students and Athena Cabin stared. "I believe I win, Seaweed Brain"

"Cheat! You never make things easy!"

"I'll never make things easy for you Seaweed Brain. I thought we established that already."

Than she got off of me and walked casually back to the stands where students gaped at her openly. Groaning from the impact on my lungs, I sat up and made my way back to my seat.

I slumped down in between my girlfriend and Samuel who was running late. He grinned at me.

"Just got bested by a girl" I grimaced at him and punched his arm.

"Its ok Seaweed Brain. You want me to kiss it all better?" She grinned at me, eyes sparkling with mischief.

I opened my mouth to reply when the student jumped off the stands and jogged over the swords bin.

"Are we starting already?" Annabeth rolled her eyes at me.

"Yes Percy, try to pay more attention next time."

I pulled out my trusty sword once more and beamed at Annabeth. "Rematch?"

She held her sword up.

"Here we go again"

Samuel leaped backwards just in time for Annabeth's blade to hit his face.

He yelped and simpered backwards walking into Malcolm.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Samuel and Malcolm starting to spar.

Turning my attention back to my own fight, I dodged the blade swinging at my head and retaliated with a sweep to the feet.

We ran around the big room ducking clumsy swings from the beginners. maneuvering around their individual fights.

We swung, blocked, swiped, and pounded each other with offensive strikes that were all blocked by one another.

Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed and she blew a piece of blonde hair away from her eyes.

She hooked her sword on the hilt of Riptide and a sudden twisting weight pushed against my wrist.

I felt myself shaking with effort as I slowly returned the lock twisting the other way. The sword went clattering to the ground.

Our eyes met in a brief lock and Annabeth fell on the ground nimbly pushing herself back up.

We both paused, swords against out throats. We were both breathing heavily, wearily wait for someone to make the next move. Than with a quick flick, Annabeth knocked the sword right out of my hands, grabbing riptide before it fell to the floor.

She stood in front of me one sword poised at my adam's apple, the other at the back of my neck.

She slowly pulled back handing me the sword, but I wasn't about to give up that easily. I swung up cloaking Annabeth's blade and flinging it down. I pulled her against me, securing my non sword arm around her shoulders. Riptide was placed horizontally across her chest.

"Yield" I stated.

I could see Annabeth's eyes racing at a million miles per hour. She clenched her fists clearly unhappy. "I.." she hesitated, "I yield."

Than I pulled away waiting for a fist to hit my arm. "I'm not going to hit you."

I started at my girlfriend. "Your not?"

"Nope. Nice though. You finally beat me" Annabeth smiled brightly

Malcolm and Samuel exploded into applause. "That was intense" Samuel huffed.

My hair was sticking to my forehead and I breathed in heavily.

"Going" I puffed "To the bathroom"

Than I stumbled out of the gymnasium.

I straightened. "Holy Hera...I HAVE ARCHERY NEXT!"

**HAHAHHAA...so what did you think of this chapter? I tried to pack as much action as I could. What did you guys think? Did you like the outcome. Let me know your thoughts in the comment section below. BTW...I can't reward anyone if they can't figure it out. If you can figure out my reference...Ill let you shoot me a one shot idea that I will indeed write out.**

**TRY IT! I bet at least some of you know the answer.**

**WHAT IS THIS REFERENCE: Ian Mikaelson...?**

**Now now...where did I get that last name from?...hmmm...**

**WELL..GUESSS...HAVE FUN! BTW...IF UR A GUEST...I HAVE NO WAY OF MAKING SURE WHO U ARE. SO PLZ..IF U KNO..GREAT CONTRIBUTE...but I can only give members the prize. FIRST, SECOND, AND THIRD WINNERS GET TO SHOOT ME ONE SHOT IDEAS. happy guessing :d**

**-V.A.L**


	9. Of Love and Flirting

**Hey Hey Heeyyyy. Vanessa is de best is back with another chapter! Can I get a what what? JK..:D Thanks a trillion for the favorites, alerts, and review. Remember guys, keep reading and reviewing!**

_Last Time on Of Hotties and Boyfriends:_

_I straightened. "Holy Hera...I HAVE ARCHERY NEXT!"_

Annabeth's POV

I watched Percy's mop of black hair disappear of into the distance. As I turned to face my brother I heard a loud distinct yell from a few halls down.

Malcolm grinned and rolled his eyes. "I'd love to see just how well he is going to do next" His words dripped with sarcasm.

Samuel raised an eyebrow "Wait, I'm feeling a bit left out in this Athenian Inside Joke. A.K.A..something no one ever understands."

I gaped at him as my boyfriend came stumbling back into the room with a fearful expression on his face. "Have you ever seen Percy doing archery? It literally spells disaster. Seaweed Brain + Bow & Arrow = Chiron taking a stray shot out of his tail!"

Malcolm beamed. "Remember that time he shot it into the lake? It was behind him for god sakes! How does anyone even do something as foolish as so?"

Samuel exploded into helpless chuckles and Percy glared at the demigod.

"Alright Alright, I'm right here you know!?"

I purposely did a double take. "When did you get here? Oh well, I guess you're just so unimportant that no one notices you"

Percy faked a hurt expression and wiped a nonexistent tear off his face. "Oh, I see how it is now. I'm not wanted here" He gave me a hyperbolized kicked puppy expression and pouted.

"Gee, it took a while for that to sink through your brain...Oh wait...does he even have one? Annabeth..do you think that your beau has a brain?" Malcolm faked interest in the conversation and turned to me. His eyes were glittering with amusement.

I smirked. "First off, I would like to say that I hypothesize Percy Jackson does not have a brain" My smirk turned into a scowl. "And secondly, do not, under any circumstances, ever call him my _beau_ ever again! Just the sound of that _girly _term makes me wanna puke.

Samuel guffawed. "You're right! It actually is funny when you aren't on the receiving end of that death stare!"

Percy dissolved into laughter. "Yeah, and Hades do I know that stare well. The one she is giving right now is the mild angry annoyed glare"

I concentrated my gaze on him and Percy squeaked. "That's the I'm going to scare you so bad you will jump out of your skin glare"

My eyes locked into place with eyes and then suddenly, I couldn't glare anymore.

"Your eyes!"

"My...eyes?"

"Yes Percy, your eyes."

"What...what about my eyes?"

"I hate them!"

"What's wrong with my eyes!?" He made an indignant sound.

"Nothing! Except for the effing fact that I can never be angry when I look at them!"

"Huh?" Percy let out a puzzled grunt.

"You...your eyes are so green! But then they're also so blue! And I just..HADES...I HATE HOW THEY MAKE ME WEAK."

The whole gymnasium was staring now. "What are you looking at?" I barked.

In my defense, I was in a bad mood.

"You never heard any of this!" I snapped my fingers and the mortals reverted to their previous sword duels.

Jake crossed over leaving my other sisters and brothers to supervise.

"What was that all about?"

"My eyes" Percy blinked at him, completely dead on serious.

Samuel snickered. "Yeah, Annabeth hates his eyes because they are so _blue and so green_" His last words turned high pitched and girly.

I glowered at him and swiped my gaze across Malcolm and Jake. "None of you ever hear a thing! You got that? You don't mention this to anyone or I will kill you all one by one!"

Jake cleared his throat. "Geez Percy, how do you stand her?"

"I personally find it even more attractive when she's angry, that is when I'm not scared out of my mind."

My cheeks reddened, but even I couldn't tell if it was embarrassment or rage.

Malcolm growled. "That's our sister you're talking about. Watch it Kelp Head."

Percy mewled and laced his fingers in mine. "Ha..sorry?" the statement came out like a question.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" I rolled my eyes orbs.

Percy pulled me over and locked my gaze with his. "Hypnotism..you will no loner be angry." His goofy side showed through and I laughed out loud.

I broke free of our "moment" when Amber and Blake came squealing over to my side (A/N - Did you miss dem? Didya?). Sam followed awkwardly behind.

"Hi Perce, Anna! You are just the cutest couple ever!"

I exhaled. "It's Ann-A-BETH! ok? there's a beth at the end! Remember that will you?"

Amber huffed.

Blake ignored me and sidled up next to Jake. "Hi cutie"

Jake gulped and his adam's apple jiggled up and down. "Uh, hi. I- uh, I- I'm Jake"

It was a pretty known fact that the Athena Boys' book smartness wouldn't get them anywhere in their social lives.

"Well hi Jake, I'm Blake." Her warm brown eyes were accented with light pink eyeshadow. Her silky chestnut hair fell over her shoulders and she winked at my half brother.

Meanwhile across from Percy and I, Amber was warming up to Malcolm. Sam and Samuel stood off awkwardly to the side.

Malcolm shifted uncomfortably as his gaze continually jerked from Amber's intoxicating endless pool of blue eyes to her chest. I mean, yes it is surprising that gentlemanly Malcolm was being a perv, but hey, it's part of being a teen.

"So Malcolm, what's your favorite color?"

"Uh..uh...Sam?" The Son of Athena glanced weakly at Samuel.

"Yes?" Both Samuel and Sam turned to answer.

"Uh..what?"

"He was talking to me" Samuel explained slowly to my friend.

"Yeah, I know now. But my name is Samantha, and Sam is short for Samantha." My tomboyish buddy piped back.

I glanced at Percy. "Let's go somewhere else. Don't feel like listening to anymore flirting or arguing."

He smiled and led me out the door. We walked in the hallways hand in hand until we were a safe distance from the teachers.

Percy pinned me against the wall. "How is your day so far?"

"Ok you?"

"Fine, but it's about to get better"

Than his lips crashed on mine and my fingers found themselves tangled in his raven black hair.

His hand cupped my face and he brushed the hair out of his way.

I tilted my head back and he deepened the kiss. We pulled apart for air and stood in the dark hallway foreheads pressed against each other. Our breathing seemed extra loud in the quiet corridor. We stood there trying to catch our breath and once our hearts were beating normally we pulled away.

My boyfriend turned so that he was leaning against the wall and I was tucked in his embrace.

Usually I don't let people see me this venerable, but since we have been to hell and back together, its safe to assume that I am perfectly fine with him around.

Percy kissed the top of my head buried his nose in the crook of my neck.

"Percy?"

"Hm?" his voice was muffled by my hair.

"Do you ever wish that we weren't demigods? I mean, there are perks and all, but, we've been through so much when normally, teens our age are just beginning."

He pulled his head back up and his chin rested on the top of his head.

"No."

"Why?" I asked him quietly.

"Because I would have never met you. Nor would we be as inseparable and strong as we are now."

I rotated in his grip until I was facing him.

"Good answer"

I pressed my mouth to his again, but this time, it was different.

Less intense, sweeter, softer, tender.

We broke away and he peered deep into my eyes. "I love you, so much"

"I love you too, so much that it scares me"

A few minutes later we were back in the gymnasium huddling with our flirting group of friends. Malcolm and Jake were still stuttering but Jake seemed to be giving fuller sentences that Malcolm.

Percy let his thumb rub across my palm. "Uh, shouldn't the scores be given out now?"

Malcolm blinked. "Huh? Oh...yeah...uh..ok."

Amber smiled up at him. "Let's go together"

My brother gaped at her. "Uh, ok"

We made out way back to the stands and Blake reluctantly pulled away from Jake disappointed that she hadn't made any progress with such a "good looking guy" .

"All he did was stutter!" Blake whined. "I mean, the guys got muscles, and he's hot! Grow some confidence!"

Malcolm cleared his throat, speaking into the microphone. I inhaled and spoke clearly, voice shaking. "Uh, so, the scores have been sent and San Fran School of Architecture is currently in a tie with Goode, both at 500. This is the archery section of the workshop.

Jake continued from where Malcolm left off. "Here in the sword fighting arena, the counselors have watched you all closely and Goode is in the lead with 15 more points than San Fran. Thanks to Jackson's victory."

"Both teams have done well and we end for lunch with Goode at 815 and San Fran at 800. Enjoy your lunch!"

Everyone filed out chattering excitedly.

"After lunch is archery." I raised my head to look at Percy. I still hate how I am shorter than him! "Try not to kill anyone ok?"

"I can't promise anything"

**Okay...well...not much action this chapter but more humor and a bit of a filler with what has been going on in life so far. New romances coming in. Tell me what you think of these couples:**

**Blake/Jake**

**Amber/ Malcolm**

**Sam/Samuel? Idk...what do u guys think? You have the power here. VOTE! yes or no? dark or white? bad or good? LET ME KNOW! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**SORRY FOR THE BORING CHAPTER.**

**Love,**

**Vanessa**


End file.
